Meat
by Tsunaxd88
Summary: Luffy is eating all the meat on the Thousand Sunny so Sanji decides to find a new way or providing meat to his captain. Slash


Meat

Just like any other morning on the the thousand sunny luffy was eating loads of meat. Sanji would do best to please his captain. Usually he would cook for nami and robin but today they were out shopping on Saboady Archipelago. That left Sanji to make food for the guys only.

Luffy gobbled up his 49th slab of meat and said"

Sanji cook some more I have a bigger appetite from when I started!" Sanji huddled up Zoro,Usopp,Chopper,and Franky leaving out Brook since he did not fit with the plan. Sanji whispered them a plan. All their faces looked shocked.

"Damn ero cook why would you want us to do that!"

"I'm a doctor and i know that your plan may work since Luffy is a rubber man."

As soon as he said that the guys' face blush went from pink to scarlet red.

"Super!"

Later after Luffy asked for the 79th slab of meat Sanji told him to come into the pantry because he had ran out in the blindfolded Luffy and took him to the pantry. Luffy being an idiot did not wonder why there was a blindfold on his eyes. One they got to the pantry Sanji took off the blindfold and the vision shocked Luffy.

Usopp was wearing goggles on his bare ass with a cloth over his 9 inch cock.

Zoro was wearing a fundoshi from which his big fat 12 inch cock stuck out and the his ass hole was very visible.

Chopper went into human mode and had his long 13 inch red cock pointing at the shocked Luffy.

Franky was wearing his tightest speedo which did not cover at least an inch of franky's 15 inch cock.

Sanji who had managed to undress was wearing nothing but his chef hat and meat seasoning and marinade all over his 11 inch cock.

luffy then asked"where's the meat!"

As a response to that question Zoro threw Luffy down and took off his pants.

Luffy was wearing no underwear. Zoro held the pants to hi nose and sniffed them for a minute.

" Ahh such a sexy manly smell, I want more."

Zoro quickly licked Luffy's dick and teased his cock for a while

Sanji then took Zoro off of luffy.

All the guys soon lined up in front of Luffy.

Luffy went to Usopp and teased the tip of his cock while he cupped his balls.

Then he said "This meat is delicious"

he then took all 9 inches into his wet mouth causing Usopp to moan and buck into Luffy's rubber mouth. Then without a warning Usopp exploded in Luffy's mouth. Luffy quickly swallowed Usopp's salty load and moved on to Zoro. Luffy licked Zoro's armpits while hi hand on Zoro's ass. He then began to lick his brown nipples causing Zoro'[s balls to ache. Luffy then turned Zoro around and took off his fundoshi. He then spread Zoro's tanned cheeks and licked at his hole. Luffy liked the raunchy flavor and soon started tongue fucking Zoro.

"Luffy please suck my dick."

Luffy quickly moved from his hole to his thick cock and darted his tongue along the shafty. He engulfed the now wet cock into his mouth and began deep throating Zoro.

Zoro screamed in pleasure and came into Luffy's mouth and Luffy started sucking him dry.

Luffy moved to Chopper's red dick and teased his balls while he swirled his tongue on the tip. Chopper having never experienced such pleasure blew his load onto Luffy's face. Next in line was Franky who was tugging at his speedo. Luffy had seen this cock before in Water 7. The cock was half human half metal. So Luffy tried his best to lick along just the human half. Then Luffy moved to Franky's face and licked his nose. Then he tralied down to hi mouth and in a straight path he reached Franky's dick. He took the member into his mouth and could not fit a 15 inches in . Franky then shot all of his cum down luffy's throat. Last but not least was Sanji who was so horny by watching Luffy suck all of his crewmates. Luffy then licked all the marinade and spices of Sanji's "meat". Then he began grinding against Sanji while sticking his middle finger into Sanji's tight hole. Sanji then came when Luffy reached his prostate.

Luffy then dumb grined and said " Thank You for the meat"


End file.
